


do you know what you're doing? (don't worry, i don't either)

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Crochet, During the Grand Siesta, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-S10 - Ascension, kennedy loser (is a dad), sometimes a found family is bonding over the fact that both of you are completely lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: “i’m doing,” kennedy says. feels like there’s supposed to be something after that, but his brain’s turning up empty. “you doing okay? i know you’ve been doing a lot of crochet, lately.”luis gives him a little bit of a look, but shakes it off, pulling a particularly frayed piece from between their fingers. “i’m doing,” they echo.-(luis and kennedy talk in an unfamiliar place about familiar feelings.)
Relationships: Luis Acevedo & Kennedy Loser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	do you know what you're doing? (don't worry, i don't either)

kennedy jolts, hands dropping the patch of fabric he was fumbling with into his lap as luis walks up. they’ve got yarn tangled up around their neck and arms, a fuzzy ball trailing close behind them, and a crochet hook behind their ear. “luis, you look like a mess,” he tells them, lighthearted, and the bell on their wrist shakes loud and clear with their laughter.

“maybe a bit! i’m making a headband. not like there’s anyone around to judge.” they sit next to him, unlooping strands from around themselves as they tilt their head towards him. “how’re you doing?”

“i’m doing,” kennedy says. feels like there’s supposed to be  _ something  _ after that, but his brain’s turning up empty. “you doing okay? i know you’ve been doing a lot of crochet, lately.”

luis gives him a little bit of a look, but shakes it off, pulling a particularly frayed piece from between their fingers. “i’m doing,” they echo. “breadwinner likes the scarf i made her!”

“that’s good! you made one for bevan too, right?”

“yep!” they beam. “he shares it with fox. i keep telling them i can make them their own, but they seem pretty happy with sharing, so i’ll probably just make them a crab plushie later! you’ve been quilting lately?”

the fabric feels a little bit heavier, now. “ish. inspiration’s all weird. probably could’ve finished one in the past years, but- it almost feels like no time’s passed at all, honestly.” luis’ expression twists, and they look away, pulling yarn so tight it could snap. “you okay?”

"well- it's- i'm turning, like, three-hundred in a couple years, y'know?"

"sometimes i forget you've been alive for that long," kennedy answers, honest, and luis laughs. 

"yeah! yeah. it's been a little bit." they tap their fingers against their leg, biting their lip for a moment. "you'd think, like, maybe- maybe, if, you know, i've been around for so long, i'd have gotten  _ used  _ to being displaced, by now! this should feel like a blink- it should, shouldn't it? but the- the funny thing about being turned into- into  _ software _ , is that- is that it's real hard to forget things, you know? every day-" their form glitches, just a little, as they move one hand up to tap at their head, shaky, "every day. up here. i could erase them but that's- permanent, that's everything- i won't get it back, i won't- i just. i don't know where stuff  _ is  _ up here, i don't know- ken, i'm  _ scared _ ," they admit. the world falls silent except for that slight wind, ever-present. "... sorry."

kennedy hums. "you're okay, luis, promise. how long has that..."

"been bugging me?"

"mhm."

"... day 50. of the season."

"that's more than-"

"yeah."

"understandable," he says, because it is, really. "the other crabs come to me for help too, and- i'm  _ here _ . not gonna turn them away. i just... i don't know what to do either."  _ i'm scared too _ , the quiet admission, and luis gives him a sad grin. 

"same hat. at least we can share."

"same hat," kennedy echoes. "maybe we'll be able to take it off soon."

"maybe."

luis finishes untangling the yarn and quietly makes - kennedy thinks it’s called a single chain - before gently grabbing kennedy’s wrist, wrapping it around. “what’re you up to?”

“... friendship bracelets?” their voice is hesitant. they take back the chain and set it down in their lap, fiddling with their bell. “making a beanie might take a while, so- you know. i, uh, can stop?”

“literal same hat?”

“thought it’d be a good reminder?”

“of what? i’m not judging, just- curious. genuinely.” luis’ shoulders loosen a little, and kennedy offers his wrist again, letting them mess with measurements as they gather their words.

“like... we’re in the same boat. same hat. even if it’s different, i just- reassurance? and-” the end of the crab-red yarn frays a little more under their worrying, and they wince. “physical things are nice! they help when the brain is fucked up. and- yeah?” 

kennedy nods, gives them another reassuring look. “i would love to have one.”

“i- cool! it’ll only take, like, half a second.” their expression shifts to concentration, eyebrows furrowing, and kennedy waits, patient. crochet’s always seemed neat - a steady, near-mindless series of loops, making… a whole lot, really. he’s pretty sure they’ve made a whole hoodie with it before. 

“maybe you should teach the rest of the crabs how to crochet too.”

“huh?” luis blinks, looking up from their yarn. “like- everyone?”

“i’m sure some of them would be interested,” kennedy reasons, “and it’ll be a good thing for all of us to do. keep us busy and… talking?”

luis cuts the yarn, loop, snag. they put the bracelet around kennedy’s wrist before starting on their own, quiet. considering. “i think forrest already knows, maybe he’ll help me. i- i think that would be pretty cool!” they grin, hologram almost glowing with it, and kennedy lets himself feel a little proud. “i can show you how to start right now, if you want? bracelets are real simple!”

blink. “i’m- yeah, sure!”

maybe later he can show them quilting, too, if they’re interested. for right now, he’s content to watch and mimic as they show him how to make a chain, yarn bracelet comforting around his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sad about the crabs all the time  
> you can find me on twitter @ ghostcatboys or on tumblr @catboydeicide ! or in the crabitat. being sad about the crabs


End file.
